life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Pompidou
October 11, 2013 (presumed, determinant) |causeofdeath = Killed by Max Caulfield (determinant) Shot by Chloe Price (determinant) Killed by the storm (presumed, determinant) |lastappearance = "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" (determinant) "Episode 4: Dark Room" (determinant)}}Pompidou is the dog of Frank Bowers, Arcadia Bay's resident drug-dealer. He was reportedly rescued by his owner from a dog-fight. His original home explains his vicious tendencies, as well as his loving nature towards Frank. Personality Pompidou is generally loving and affectionate towards his owner. It is also well-known that the dog is fond of Rachel Amber, thanks to photos of her with the dog, and a drawing of the two together, found in the junkyard. He can however be aggressive towards strangers, evident from his past and his barking when Max goes near him. Officer Berry also comments that he wouldn't be surprised if Frank had "Trained him on blood". However, Frank denies these claims in episode 4. Episode One - "Chrysalis" The dog is first seen sleeping outside Frank's RV at the inner corner of the Blackwell parking lot, Max will comment about not disturbing the dog when looked at. At the end of this episode, the dog will be barking outside Frank's RV on the beach front during the snow-storm. Episode Two - "Out of Time" During this episode, Pompidou makes a small appearance lying next to Frank and the RV at the parking area next to the Two Whales Diner. Pompidou will bark loudly at Max's approach from the same area. Max may move to the back alley behind the Diner and safely take an optional photo of Pompidou without him noticing. Pompidou is also featured in a drawing in the Junkyard, next to a picture of Rachel Amber. At the end of the episode, Pompidou will be shown staying at Frank's side on the beachfront and Frank will pet Pompidou to keep his dog happy while the solar eclipse occurs. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" During this episode, Max and Chloe need to distract Pompidou in order to sneak around in Frank's RV. Chloe digs up a bone from the trash, and leaves it up to Max to throw it to the dog. There are two possible outcomes. Throw it to the Parking Lot=Pompidou takes off after the treat to the parking lot, and munches happily away from the traffic. As Chloe drives away from the scene, Pompidou barks loudly after the truck as she pulls out of the diner. |-|Throw it to the Road=If Max throws the bone to the road, Pompidou runs towards the road to chase after the bone. The dog is hit by oncoming traffic while on the road. Episode Four - "Dark Room" If Pompidou was hit by traffic in the previous episode, Max can discover a sinister picture of him in Nathan's room. Nathan's artistic vision of tortured beings is emphasized by the shocking photo of Pompidou. If Max has decided to throw the treat in the parking lot, Pompidou is in Frank's RV while Chloe and Max are talking to Frank. She has the option to ask Frank to close the door to the RV to stop Pompidou getting out and intervening with the conversation if it gets heated (Only available if Chloe had already shot Frank and Pompidou and Max decides to rewind). If Chloe is armed, Pompidou is alive and if the RV door is open, any instances of causing Frank an injury will instead result in Chloe shooting both Pompidou and then Frank. If Chloe is unarmed, Max is forced to rewind as Pompidou moves to bite her leg. If Frank closes the RV door on Max's request, Pompidou doesn't show up. Frank will become enraged at any attempt to discredit Pompidou regarding him being trained to kill, or if Max mentions Pompidou's name. If Frank is injured during the conversation, he will comment within the RV that he needs his Pompidou. He seems to be extremely comforted by the dog and its presence. Episode Five - "Polarized" If Pompidou and Frank are still alive, they will both be found taking shelter at the diner during the storm. Due to Max being the person to throw the treat for Pompidou and also possibly wearing Rachel Amber's clothes earlier in episode 3, Pompidou somehow took a liking to Max and if Max sits down to reflect on the day's events at her usual seat on the diner, Pompidou would nuzzle his head against Max's leg. If Max told the truth about Rachel Amber to Frank, Frank would lament that he sold the drugs to Nathan Prescott which ended up causing Nathan to overdose Rachel Amber to death. Frank would also add that Pompidou always hated Nathan for some reason. In the alternative timeline ending when the sacrifice Chloe option is chosen, Pompidou will follow Frank to watch Chloe's funeral at a distance. References Gallery EP2_Ending_Frank_Dog1.jpg|Frank with Pompidou at end of episode 2. EP2_Ending_Frank_Dog2.jpg|Frank with Pompidou at end of episode 2 (Side). Category:Determinant Category:Male Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters